


Reason to Read

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Between the Lions [1]
Category: Between the Lions
Genre: Book: The Witch of Blackbird Pond, Community: comment_fic, Designated Readers, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Libraries, Moral Lessons, One Word Prompt Meme, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person, Reading, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: It’s Designated Reader Day at the Busterfield Library..





	Reason to Read

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Geniuses Christopher Cerf and Lou Berger own Between the Lions. The late, great Elizabeth George Speare owns The Witch of Blackbird Pond. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Reason to Read**

Her ears perked up, Leona Lion sat next to her designated reader as she read a chosen paragraph from **The Witch of Blackbird Pond** by Elizabeth George Speare, which read as follows:

> _This time it was the constable’s wife with a wooden trencher of mush. In spite of its dubious appearance it sent a faint curl of steam into the frosty air, and Kit forced herself to take a few spoonfuls while the woman stood watching, hands on her hips._
> 
> _“I reckoned you’d be half froze,” the woman observed. “To tell the truth, I couldn’t sleep half the night thinking of you out here. ’Tis good enough for thieves and drunkards, I says to my man, but ’tis no place for a female, witch or no. I’ve seen the girl in Meeting, I says, sitting there decent as you please, and it goes against reason she could be a witch. There’s some folks in this town always bent on stirring up trouble.”_

When her designated reader was finished with the paragraph and closed the book, Leona said, “That was a good paragraph, Abby, and I loved hearing it. Thank you.”

Her green eyes shining, Abigail “Abby” Marie Jackson smiled. “You’re welcome, Leona. Glad you liked it,” she replied as they hugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
